


Time That Counts

by errizabesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Alternate Universe, Grad student - Oikawa, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Researcher - Iwaizumi, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errizabesu/pseuds/errizabesu
Summary: “When you give someone your time, you are giving them a portion of your life you are never getting back.”His name is Iwaizumi Hajime. Most people notice him for his academic achievements. Others from his well-structured lectures and unbelievably scary facial expressions when he’s pissed. Despite his considerably young age, he’s one of the leading researchers in his field.His name is Oikawa Tooru. Most people know him from the students’ organization. Others from the campus magazine. Either way, he’s not a face one would likely forget. Active in most campus activities and adored by many.Their academic achievements aside, everything about Iwaizumi Hajime is the polar opposite of Oikawa Tooru. But like the law of physics say: opposites attract.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. The Assistant Professor

**Author's Note:**

> **Alternate Universe** : a future not too far from ours now, but distant enough to consider time-travel a reality. _Soft_ science-fiction, meaning it’s sci-fi but it’s not scientifically accurate (I’d rather focus on the storyline). Also, Iwaizumi is a couple years older than Oikawa

His name is Iwaizumi Hajime. Most people mistakenly address him as _professor_ even though he still lack years of experience to really have that title. Assistant Professor Iwaizumi Hajime from the College of Natural Science, Tohoku University – Tohokudai for short. Assistant professors don’t usually get addressed with their titles, Iwaizumi is an exception. Maybe it’s because people are afraid of him or maybe it’s for the sake of respect. Really, not many people can reach such a noticeable position in university at a considerably young age. Not to mention his reputation in science and research, which is proven by numbers of conferences he’s attended, lectures he filled, and science journals he published. In fact, not many people can achieve so much in this modern age where everything has been done and there is almost nothing else new to discover.

His talent is gold and his determination is perfect. While some people recognize him for his academic achievement, most people remember him for his incredibly well-structured lectures. Again, it’s Assistant Professor Iwaizumi Hajime, never forget the _assistant_ part in front of it. He’s not entitled any independent courses, yet, instead he fills in tutoriums to go along the main classes from the real professors. It’s a public secret that his tutoriums are worth the attention.

Like most people he enjoys a nice cup of coffee during rainy days. Like most of the university’s academic staff, he spends his time working on research. As much as other assistant professors, he is often being chased by undergrad students for help with their study materials, usually during exam month. Unlike most researchers, his work will change the face of mankind.

“Hello, good afternoon, my name is—”

“My visiting hours are Tuesdays and Thursdays from 10 to 11 AM, unless someone I know is dead or dying, I do not wish to be disturbed,” Iwaizumi cuts off his visitor’s words. He was about to slam the door shut again when the visitor sturdily holds the door open. How dare he disturbs my afternoon?

“I am—very sorry, Professor, but I _do_ have an appointment with you today,” the visitor tried to catch up before Iwaizumi forces the door close.

Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed, “Do I?”

The visitor nods, “I wrote you an email and you replied me.”

“I write tons of emails every day. Associates, fellow researchers, lousy undergrads—which one are you?” Iwaizumi asked again. He then scanned his visitor from top to bottom before concluding–lousy undergrad.

“None of the above. I’m here on behalf of the campus magazine to talk about you and your work,” the man answered with a pleasant smile on his face and Iwaizumi couldn’t deny that the smile brings a sense of calmness.

Iwaizumi lets out a heavy breath and folded both hands in front of his chest, “Oh _that_ one. Yes, yes, I remember now. What kind of article was that again?”

“Our monthly profile. Each month we feature someone from our university and you’re our first choice for next month’s edition. If you don’t mind, of course,” the visitor explained even though he already did in his email before.

Iwaizumi sighed as he realized how much he dislikes public attention. Why did I even agree to this campus magazine thing?

“Can I come in please?” his visitor asked with yet another smile despite the cold shoulder Iwaizumi is showing.

Then Iwaizumi is left with no other choice but to push his office door open and let the young man in.

*

The assistant professor’s office is messy. He has files and paper binders in almost every corner of his large desk. The bookshelf across the room can barely fit any more books and every single one of them looks worn out, like the owner opens them often. A laptop is placed on his desk, it’s on and opened. The screen showed multiple files opened at once and only a few seconds later it went to power saving mode.

Iwaizumi steps into his office and sat on an empty seat while his visitor sat across him. Iwaizumi stares at the student ID card as well as the campus press identity in his hands, which his visitor handed him just a few seconds after entering the office. He took his time before staring back to his visitor and then back to the ID cards. _Oikawa Tooru_ , it says.

“So, you’re Oikawa Tooru?” Iwaizumi asks, still not over the cards.

“Yes, I’m representing the campus magazine,” Oikawa confirms for the umpteenth time that evening.

“It says you’re a graduate student for environmental engineering, in third semester,” Iwaizumi says with one brow raised.

“Is something peculiar with that?” Oikawa asks rather confused.

Iwaizumi turns his attention back to his visitor, “You don’t _look_ like a grad student. Did you skip classes or something?”

“Actually—“

“No, you’re old enough to be in masters,” Iwaizumi mutters as he notices Oikawa’s birthdate on the card, cutting Oikawa’s words before Oikawa could say something for himself. “Wait, you could have finished grad school by now. How old were you when you finished your undergraduate studies?”

“I started college late. I didn’t go to university directly after high school, that’s why. Also, my studies weren’t all that perfect, I had to repeat a semester or two because I was too busy with other activities,” Oikawa explaina, still with a smile. “Besides, not everyone continues to grad school right after getting their bachelor’s degree, you know.”

“I’m confused,” Iwaizumi comments simply.

“It’s not rocket science. I just decided on a different path unlike most people my age,” Oikawa says.

“No, I mean, I’m confused you don’t _look_ like your age,” Iwaizumi replies straight to the point.

“Thanks, I get that a lot,” Oikawa chuckles. “Well I’m not here to talk about me, and it’s you we’re interested about! Time to talk about you.”

Oikawa breaks off the topic and reaches for a block note from his bag. Iwaizumi places Oikawa’s identity cards on the coffee table between them. He has his eyes glued on Oikawa as the other man digs his bag to find a pen or whatever it is he needs for this interview. There is something about this Oikawa Tooru that isn’t in any other grad students Iwaizumi ever encountered, or is it because he’s here for an interview and not shoving him with study materials?

“You’re an important man and obviously you have better things to do. I’ll try to get these done as soon as possible. I don’t want to disturb you more than I am now, better not waste your precious time,” Oikawa says in a rather cheerful mood as he sits straight and prepares his hand to take notes.

Time.

The word never fails to make Iwaizumi shiver. Maybe because it’s his field of research or maybe not. Anyhow it’s always a mystery. You think you understand it but one never really does. In Iwaizumi Hajime’s time, mankind is beginning to question their understanding of _time_. Humans, for ages, have been using idioms like _running out of time_ or _maybe some other time_. But what does it really mean?

“My work focuses on the physics of relativity. Trying to understand the nature of our world more deeply than we already know. It’s tough work and loads of petty debates since every head has a different opinion and they aren’t always parallel to one and another. I’d say it’s like trying to untangle a big ball of yarn. Our world is as complicated as that and I pretty much doubt mankind will ever manage to understand how it works completely—but it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try to,” Iwaizumi describes his work fluently and professionally. He’s always like that whenever he starts talking about his work—his passion.

People appreciate him now. Back then, years ago when he was still in school, everybody would call him annoying. Iwaizumi wasn’t like other kids. He wasn’t _that_ different but hey, we live in a world where being different is a sin. Other kids would shut him up for talking about his interests, when he starts talking about space and fantasizing about parallel universes. Funny how words can hurt so much, effect so much. Iwaizumi still remembers how the ‘cool’ kids call him annoying. He remembers how his mouth felt dry, how the shine in his eyes faded away even though he couldn’t see it, how he spent the rest of the day staring at the floor, and how he lives the rest of his school years being labelled as the nerd. Growing up was particularly difficult for a certain Iwaizumi Hajime.

But that didn’t stop him. Iwaizumi eventually learned that he doesn’t really need other people’s attention. At least not from ones who don’t appreciate the beauty of this universe. Long story short, his interests began long ago. It started ever since Iwaizumi was a little boy. He’s always been interested with science. He liked space and time as a kid and he still likes them now. He likes discovering boundaries and understanding relativities. And it turns up to be a good thing since there are not that many people who are passionate on what they’re doing.

“I read the journal you published last semester and I’m not going to pretend to understand the whole of it—sorry, I tried really, but it’s too advanced for me. But I do remember that it created quite a fuzz among scientists, can you tell us more about that?” Oikawa requested.

“Sure, okay,” Iwaizumi agreed, “What exactly do you want to know about it?”

“Well your journal was about time and relativity. It’s a hot topic nowadays and we must admit that you’re one of the leading researchers on this. How would you define time?” Oikawa lets out his first question.

Iwaizumi leans back to his seat, “To define is to limit.”

“Oh, um,” Oikawa isn’t sure how to respond.

“Relax, I understand what you mean,” Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa’s speechless response. Then he sits back straight and states the backbone of his work, “In contrary to popular belief, I would say time is not a straight line. I’ll say it’s a time stream and not a time _line_. Time is like water. It flows. It’s like an endless river making its way down the stream.”

“I like the way you picture it,” Oikawa compliments as he takes notes.

“Naturally we’re being pulled down stream. But with a little effort and a flick in technology, we can swim back up. Anything is possible when human ego is involved,” Iwaizumi intertwines his hands as he observed Oikawa’s reaction to his words.

Oikawa pauses and his attention shot up to Iwaizumi, “You mean time-travel?”

“This is the point where people usually say I’m insane,” Iwaizumi notes shortly.

If there is one person to believe that time travel is plausible, it’ll be Iwaizumi Hajime. If there is one person to make it happen, it will be him. Other than fellow scholars of the same field, people would laugh at him for being delusional crazy. People would laugh at him for not being able to differ between facts and fiction. People just don’t know that fiction is a word used to describe a yet unknown fact.

“This is brilliant!”

“I beg your pardon,” Iwaizumi sits up straight upon hearing the reaction.

“It’ll seriously be the invention of the century,” Oikawa seems happier than anything. “I’ve heard plenty of other scientists claiming it to be impossible. It’s nice to know that someone in the field is being optimistic about it.”

“I’m not being optimistic,” Iwaizumi scoffs. “I know I can do it.”

Oikawa nodded in excitement and continued scribbling notes. _Rational, logical, independent, and a hint of arrogance, which is common among people with his level of intelligence_.

“I’ve been implying it for quite a while now, not many people realized where I was heading with this topic,” Iwaizumi continues slowly then he curiously stared at Oikawa. “You figured it fast enough, even when it’s not your field of study. How? Are you a born genius or something, I must admit I am impressed.”

Oikawa laughs and shakes his head, “No, sadly no. Would I need to pull an all-nighter every exam month if I were? Besides, I study for knowledge—not for academic or social status.”

The younger man suddenly stopped writing as he noticed how pretentious his last sentence sounded, “Sorry—I didn’t mean it in an offending way. It’s just that, I see lots of people working their asses off in university just to get perfect grades or excellent degrees behind their names. It kind of ruins the true meaning of higher education.”

“That’s okay,” Iwaizumi simply says. “I understand what you mean. And sadly, you’re right. People don’t appreciate knowledge anymore. On second thought, they never did. Things weren’t all good in Da Vinci’s time and it’s not impressingly better in our lifetime either.”

Oikawa lets out a small smile and decides to continue his notes before he forgets. Iwaizumi is now certain that Oikawa is not like other students, surprisingly. The visitor is right, people don’t always appreciate science and knowledge.

“Are you adding it to the article?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Which one?” Oikawa questions back without even looking towards Iwaizumi.

“Both,” Iwaizumi stated, “Time travel and our opinions on the education system.”

“Of course I won’t add in the thing about the education system. That was off topic,” Oikawa replies with a small chuckle.

“And my hypothesis?”

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Oikawa stops his handwriting and looks up to face Iwaizumi.

“Do _you_ want to?” Iwaizumi turned back the question.

Oikawa’s face changed a bit as he considers the question. After a few seconds he answers with a small nod.

“Why, so people can mock me?” Iwaizumi asks being half-sarcastic.

Oikawa shakes his head, “So people can see your impeccable abilities.”

Iwaizumi must admit, this Oikawa is good with words. No wonder he’s writing for the campus magazine.

“I appreciate that, but no. It’s a hypothesis, not a theory. I’m still working on proving it. I’d rather avoid any future misunderstandings,” Iwaizumi states firmly.

“Noted,” Oikawa responds.

“Anything else?” Iwaizumi asks as he leans back in his armchair.

“Actually, yes, just one last question,” Oikawa flips the pen in his hand, “Why?”

The one-word question drew Iwaizumi’s confusion.

“Why time travel? Of all the different fields of science you can discover, of all the reasons in this world, be it knowledge, fame, success, ego, you must have a reason—a purpose that keeps you going,” Oikawa asks with a certain glow in his eyes, like he’s truly fascinated.

Iwaizumi starts to regret offering him more questions. Even though he did say it’s the last, he has no idea that it is Iwaizumi’s least favourite. It’s not for fame or success, obviously since Iwaizumi already has them. It might be for knowledge since credits for his invention will not only go to him but also his university. But ego… that might be it.

“Nothing in particular,” Iwaizumi decides to answer.

Oikawa isn’t convinced.

“Newton’s first law of motion, an object that is staying still will not move unless a force makes it move and a moving object will keep moving unless a force stops it. Come on, there’s got to be something behind this evolutionary research,” Oikawa tries his luck.

What the—I barely know you.

“I made someone a promise,” Iwaizumi —for an unknown reason— made an exception, even he’s surprised himself. “And I intend to keep it.”

*

Oikawa puts a touch of details every now and then to every piece he writes. He kept the facts in line while keeping it far away from boring. Perhaps that’s why the editor in chief likes him and why he’s the perfect person for a profile column.

“You actually did it?” Kuroo’s jaw drop open as he stares at the computer screen.

“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?” Oikawa replies, obviously confused.

“Because he’s Iwaizumi freaking Hajime. He’s cold on the outside and even much colder on the inside. How did you even get out of his office alive?” and the best exaggeration award goes to Kuroo Tetsurou. Unlike Oikawa, Kuroo is in the same department as Iwaizumi. He has firsthand experience how intimidating the assistant professor can be.

“Well he was kind of cold but he’s not that awful,” Oikawa defends.

“Excuse you, he is awful. The only reason why students talk to him is because he actually explain things neatly. Other than that, thanks but no thanks,” Kuroo continues on without hesitation.

“I think he’s brilliant.”

“Everyone knows he’s brilliant. That’s a fact and not an opinion,” Kuroo torts. “If only he could trade a few conference certificates for social skills, he’ll be a real charmer.”

“Come on you don’t even know him personally,” Oikawa shrugs it off.

“Oh and _you_ do?” Kuroo asks in a matter-of-factly.

“Shut up,” Oikawa smacks Kuroo with a pencil. “It’s just not fair to judge someone from how they look outside.”

“Sure Oiks, whatever you say Oiks,” Kuroo murmurs mockingly. “I agree with you in lots of things but regarding Iwaizumi Hajime, nuh uh. As someone in the physics department, I pray to heavens above that I wouldn’t have to encounter him all that much. Maybe he sold his soul to a demon in exchange for intelligence or something.”

“He seems kind of lonely to me,” Oikawa comments as he remembered how aloof Iwaizumi seems. Sad and lonely but buried deep down the layers of his cold personality.

“Well then he should do something about it,” Kuroo replied. “Surely someone like him can come up with something. Or find someone to help if it’s really necessary.”

“Maybe it’s not that he _can’t_ , but he _won’t_ ,” Oikawa says without thinking, in a sudden realization. Both Oikawa and Kuroo then share uncertain glances before Oikawa finally shrugs, “Naaaah, either way, not my problem. I have an article to finish.”


	2. Something Expected

As Iwaizumi hears his office door swing open without his consent, a chain of violent _what the hell are you doing in my office_ was hanging at the end of Iwaizumi’s throat, ready to be thrown at whoever dares to enter his office uninvited. But the angry remarks never came. Instead Iwaizumi places down a picture frame he was holding rather too fast it almost looks like he’s about to smash it to pieces.

“Knock, goddamnit—“ Iwaizumi took a glance at the clock. 11 PM. Who in their right minds would show up this late at night, Iwaizumi wonders.

“I did,” the voice came rather defensive. Iwaizumi remembers this voice and his guess is proven correct as he turns to face the door and finds Oikawa Tooru barely stepping into his office. Oikawa is clearly surprised upon seeing Iwaizumi’s excessive reaction, “It’s not like I banged the door with an axe and barged in. The door wasn’t even really shut.”

“What the hell are you doing in my office,” Iwaizumi hissed. Then he realized how rude and unprofessional it sounded, Iwaizumi quickly continues, “It’s almost midnight, Oikawa.”

Funny, Iwaizumi never manages to memorize other people’s names in a short time.

“Well, I can’t find my student ID,” Oikawa steps into the office properly. “It’s also my semester bus ticket, so I can’t go home without it. Do you mind checking if it’s still here?”

Iwaizumi exhales tiredly as he stood up from his seat, “Fine. Come in, I’ll look.”

Yet another exception made. Iwaizumi never cares for other people before. At least not for people he just met earlier that day.

Oikawa enters Iwaizumi’s office and proceeds to look for his student cards. While Iwaizumi goes to look by the coat rack and coffee table, Oikawa goes to check the sideboard and file cabinets. That is when Oikawa noticed a picture frame standing alone by Iwaizumi’s desk. He didn’t notice the picture earlier.

“Who’s that?” Oikawa asks casually despite Iwaizumi’s unkeen reaction. Iwaizumi swallows an empty lump in his throat and threw Oikawa a rather uncertain look. But Oikawa’s attention is already sewed on a picture frame placed on Iwaizumi’s desk. He gave the woman in the picture another glance before finally looking over to Iwaizumi as he expects an answer, “She’s beautiful.”

Iwaizumi hates when people try to start a conversation with him. But this one feels different, he could tell. This is Oikawa sincerely asking and not random students trying to get close to him for extra credits or winning a bet. Oikawa has a smile on his face as he waits for an answer. The woman in the picture is smiling too, but unlike Oikawa’s smile, the smile seen in the photograph brings a twitch in Iwaizumi’s chest—as it always does.

Her name was Iwaizumi Mihori and she passed away years ago. Her death in a youthful age wasn’t a surprise. In fact, it was pretty much expected. The end of her life became visible by the time they found out about the cancer that took place inside her body. Even in a time where humans have achieved so much, such horrible things still exist and still haunt people’s lives.

Three years at the most, the doctors said, and it’s not three years of normal life but one filled with chemical substances and a load of not-to-do list. The first six months might seem completely normal as the devil inside her is still growing. It’ll start consuming her at the end of her first year and this is when the medical treatments start getting more intense. Starting from early to mid-second year she is given painkillers to control her pain. Regular chemo therapies, hair loss, extreme weight loss, daily dose of painkillers, and those are only the physical changes. The third year would be a mixture of all pain imaginable. Be it physical or psychological. And it will continue until her end of time.

If happiness has a life form, it’ll be Iwaizumi Mihori. The first born of the Iwaizumi family, she is three years older than her younger brother Hajime. She always had a smile on her face. So soft and sincere. As expected from a family of educators, Mihori also has her intelligent side although not as astonishing as her younger brother. As the older sister, she felt naturally responsible for watching over Hajime, which she did one hell of a good job.

The face of happiness lost its shine on the day they discovered her condition. It was the first time Iwaizumi witnessed his sister breaking down. Mihori and Hajime were old enough to understand the situation and the possible ends to it. Mihori’s first reaction was total defeat. She accepted her fate but refused to fight back. I’ll die either way, she reasoned. She refused treatment, refused medication, refused therapist sessions—everything.

“If you knew when your life is coming to an end, would you possibly spend the rest of it in a hospital room?” Mihori said calmly as she refuses the doctor’s recommendation for her to be hospitalized as early as possible, “I want to feel good about myself. I want to see the world. I want to understand the universe as much as I can. I want to try on pretty clothes, cool outfits, glamourous dresses, even tacky costumes. I want to live the fullest. Do you see? It’s not about giving up; it’s about being alive. This is me trying to live.”

Mihori’s decision made sense. Who would want to spend the rest of their lives strapped on to life support? Why stay inside when the world out there is literally begging to be discovered? Iwaizumi couldn’t say no to Mihori, so he played along. It went on for about a year and a half until the illness is consuming her too much and she couldn’t bear the pain anymore. Monthly hospital check-ups intensify to weekly, then it became daily, until one point she had to stay there. It is painfully quick until Mihori’s body refused to function completely and they were left with no other option but to give her a memorable last few day.

There is a night, one that Iwaizumi faintly remembers whereas Mihori remembered it very well till her very last breath. Iwaizumi came home very late, supposedly from university, but his drowsy footsteps and the strong scent of alcohol told otherwise. He still managed to politely knock Mihori’s door and sat himself in an empty chair beside his sister’s bed.

“People are stupid,” Iwaizumi says followed with a hiccup.

“Some of them are,” Mihori agrees while ignoring her brother’s struggle to sit straight, “Just don’t say it out loud, you know that’s not polite.”

“Screw it,” Iwaizumi finally gives up to his heavy head and lets his upper body fall to the side of Mihori’s bedside.

“What happened?” Mihori places down the novel she’s reading and sighed at the sight of her half-wasted brother.

“Physics,” Iwaizumi groans, head still buried down. Mihori chuckled as she directly understood what is bothering her brother. The two siblings spend a lot of time together and since they share the same interest, Mihori knows most of Iwaizumi’s ideas and philosophy. Mihori then moves closer to Iwaizumi and began patting the back of his head. With the keyword _physics_ , Mihori understood instantly that Iwaizumi was mocked again for believing in time and space travel.

“People are dumb,” Iwaizumi adds clearly pissed off and followed with a burp which gave a hint on how many drinks he had just before he came home.

“Compared to you, who wouldn’t look like an idiot?” Mihori says with a small laugh.

“I’ll prove them wrong,” Iwaizumi murmurs.

“I know you will,” Mihori says.

“I’ll make it happen,” Iwaizumi says drowsily, “I’ll show you places. Give you adventures.”

“That’s very sweet,” Mihori replies with a smile.

“I’ll give you more time,” Iwaizumi continues with eyes half opening and closing.

Mihori chuckles nervously, “That wouldn’t be necessary.”

“Why not? I’ll have a time machine by then, anything is possible. It’s a promise,” Iwaizumi argues stubbornly, “Don’t you trust me?”

If there is one person who can bring time travelling to reality, then it is this drunk college freshmen. Just give him enough years to finish the job. Nobody has faith in Iwaizumi more than Mihori ever did. As brave and strong Mihori seems, deep down she is terrified. Deep down she hopes for a miracle to come save her and right now, her brother’s obsession might be just the mad solution she needed. Mihori kept her faith in Hajime while also sticking to reality that the cancer in her is moving much faster than Hajime. She never once doubted her brother, although she somehow knew that it might not finish in time for her.

“I never doubted you,” Mihori whispers as she noticed Hajime has already fallen dead asleep in his uncomfortable position. Mihori knows perfectly how stubborn Iwaizumi can be, but she has no idea how far Iwaizumi is willing to go to keep his promise.

Mihori lived so much in three years, probably even more than an average person can do in thirty years. She studied astronomy for her one wish is to be an astrophysicist, but she lacked the time to finish what she started. During her healthier days she travelled to places most people only dream of visiting. She used to send Iwaizumi postcards and sometimes selfies. She wouldn’t shut up about her favourite trips especially ones including carnivals, folk music and castles. There were two things that used to matter to Iwaizumi, Mihori and his work. So, with Mihori’s departure, it marked the end of her life and the beginning of Iwaizumi’s work obsession.

“Of course she is,” Iwaizumi murmurs after spacing out for a good amount of time.

Iwaizumi’s smile grew wide as he found a Student ID on top of the coffee table in the middle of his office, right where he placed it earlier during their interview. Oikawa must have forgotten to take it.

“Is she your—” Oikawa paused for a second, “I don’t know, whoever she is she must be really important for you.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to react. It’s not uncommon that people mistakenly assume her as Iwaizumi’s girlfriend or even fiancée. Especially when Mihori is only a couple years older than Iwaizumi and they’re really close to one and another. From the beginning Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa is different. He just proved it right once more. The way Oikawa talks, it’s like he doesn’t want to invade Iwaizumi’s personal space but at the same time genuinely kind and caring.

_Duh, why else would I have her picture perfectly framed and placed on top of my desk?_

But none of those cold words came out, not as it would ordinarily go because Oikawa is not an ordinary visitor.

“She’s my sister,” Iwaizumi finally says.

“You have her eyes,” Oikawa compliments and nods his head to the simple yet understandable answer.

“Yeah, our mother’s eyes,” Iwaizumi unconsciously answered with a small chuckle. He didn’t tell Oikawa that they share the same laugh as well. Oikawa probably won’t believe him anyways since Iwaizumi barely ever laughs after Mihori’s departure.

“Here,” Iwaizumi says quickly before any more of Oikawa’s words bring back other bittersweet memories. “Coffee table, I assume you forgot.”

A smile took place in Oikawa’s face within an instant. Iwaizumi could see the worry that was there just a minute ago morphed into relief. Mihori used to say one of the reasons she wants to carry on living is to watch a smile grow on one’s face and Iwaizumi just did. Iwaizumi never realized how true Mihori’s words were up till now. Then a small smile curled on his own lips—just for a second though and Iwaizumi couldn’t tell whether it’s because nice memories of his late sister, the sunshine to his cloudy day, or whether it’s because someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Erri, thank you for reading my latest fanfic Time That Counts ❤
> 
> If you’ve read my other fanfics, you’ve most likely noticed that I’m not the fastest updater of all AO3. I’m really sorry about that, I’m in university so life’s tough. However, I am pretty confident that I can update this story regularly because TTC is not a ‘new’ fanfic of mine. I originally wrote (and finished!) TTC for a kpop fandom I was once a part of. After some time I reread it and realized with a bit editing this story can pass as an IwaOi fic. I’m very fond of TTC’s storyline (it was my personal favorite until I wrote [Long Live the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612187/chapters/26106177)) so I decided to rewrite this and make a version of it for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. I am a bit worried of them being off-character, I mean the original story wasn’t written with IwaOi in mind, but I’ll do my best to create a story true to the character’s personality :) If you have any concerns or critique or suggestions, please do let me know! I love hearing from readers. I hope you guys enjoy the story!
> 
> Lots of love, Erri


	3. Something Special

In Tohokudai (or maybe in every higher education institution in general) every morning is a busy morning. People are either rushing or casually walking in and out of the university’s main campus. Mornings they usually have coffee in their hands, middays with a lunch box, and evenings again with coffee paper cups or in some cases light snacks. During exam month, it’s safe to say that a good precentage of the human population in Tohokudai have dark circles around their eyes and most of them emit stressed auras like how the sun emits electromagnetic rays to warm earth’s surface.

Today is an exceptionally busy morning for the College of Natural Science as an honorary professor from a partner university in Argentina is coming to visit. Iwaizumi hates occasions like this. These are the times he’s expected to tidy up his office and neglect his experiment to give his full attention to this honoured guest. Iwaizumi doesn’t see any benefit in participating, except perhaps not being bugged by undergrad students from his tutorium.

“What time is this special guest arriving?” Iwaizumi asks his colleague.

“Around nine-thirty, ten at the latest. Depends on how long he and the dean finish their morning pastry.”

“Then tell me again why we are already on standby at eight?” Iwaizumi mentions with a hint of sarcasm.

“We’re here to make sure that everything is running smoothly in the department before the professor looks around. We need to give them a good impression. Have you cleaned your office?”

“Yes, I have,” Iwaizumi answers.

“Really?” the colleague asked back.

“Yes, obviously,” Iwaizumi says clearly annoyed. “Stop treating me like a child.”

The colleague sighs although he chose to let it pass. He once tried to share his thoughts on decent etiquettes with Iwaizumi before and he’s not willing to repeat that mistake ever again. “Fine, Iwaizumi-san, fine. I was just double-checking.”

He then walks away to go and check on other things. Most people around Iwaizumi are like that, they pay attention to details which makes them look like freaky perfectionists. On the outside, Iwaizumi seems to be the least perfectionist-ish compared to his co-workers and colleagues but really, he’s just as detail-oriented as others if not more. Iwaizumi just doesn’t show it on daily basis. Like, why would he waste effort on making an event perfect? He’d rather save energy and give his 110% effort to his project.

“Hi! Is it okay for me to make a quick check around the department? Just to make sure everything is running smoothly before the dean and the honour professor makes their visit.”

Iwaizumi recognizes that voice. He spins around, a bit out of character that is, even he’s questioning himself what that was for. About ten meters apart from where he’s standing is a familiar face from a couple days ago.

It was Oikawa.

Oikawa the campus magazine journalist. Why is he here? Why does he care about the dean and his special guest? Oh, maybe it’s another interview assignment. But wait, isn’t it too early for that? A combination of other questions popped instantly to Iwaizumi’s head, but above all: why does he, Iwaizumi Hajime, care?

“Do whatever you need to do, just don’t mess with the decorations,” the security staff says quickly. He seems rather busy to take Oikawa into account.

“Stop treating me like a child!” Oikawa protests, rather impolite that is as the security staff just let him in.

Iwaizumi heard the exchange and yes, he’s quite amused how they both managed to respond with exact same words. Iwaizumi wonders how many times Oikawa goes through situations like that. Oikawa does look youthful especially when compared to other graduate students, but nothing too extreme. If Iwaizumi must make a guess, he’d say it’s the way Oikawa presents himself.

“Well, good morning to you.”

Iwaizumi snaps out of his spiralling mind and focuses back on the real world, where Oikawa is already standing in front of him with a smile so bright that can compete with the sun.

“Good morning,” Iwaizumi automatically murmurs a response.

“Didn’t thought I’d see you here,” Oikawa mentions, he seems rather amused to meet Iwaizumi again face to face.

“I work here, what are you trying to say?” Iwaizumi states the obvious.

“Oh, right! My bad,” Oikawa laughs at himself. “Sorry, professor—”

“ _Assistant_ professor,” Iwaizumi cuts off and corrects. “I lack experience to properly have that title.”

Oikawa’s face blushes red as he realized his mistake, “I’m so sorry for that, it won’t happen again.”

“No harm done, it’s a common mistake,” Iwaizumi shrugs it off.

Normally Iwaizumi would get annoyed when someone gets his title wrong. It’s not really a big deal, in fact it should have been a compliment for Iwaizumi. Despite his status as an assistant professor, most people already see him as a professor. Perhaps the reason why Iwaizumi dislikes it is because he doesn’t _want_ to be a full-time professor. He just wants to finish his project. To do that he must be in a department. And the best place that can support all the supplies needed for the work is in a university—which means he would be expected to fill in the academic system there.

“Right, this is the College of Natural Science, of course this is your place. Silly me,” Oikawa mutters to himself as he takes a quick glance to his surroundings. “I have _tons_ to do this morning. I must double check every faculty and department in this university before the guest professor comes to visit. Can you imagine how much work that is? I can’t believe they assigned me to do this and my on-site partner hasn’t showed up!”

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa’s every expression. He seems a annoyed, funny, that didn’t show at all at first.

“Sorry,” Oikawa apologizes quickly and for the umpteenth time already. “I talk a lot when I’m overwhelmed—I also apologize a lot, sorry for that. Damn it Tooru, pull yourself together!”

Out of amusement Iwaizumi shakes his head. It’s funny how he seems to be doing that quite a lot recently. For an unexplained reason, he’s doing it a lot more than he’s ever done in the past twenty years of his life.

“So, are you doing a cover reportage of the visit?” Iwaizumi asks curiously.

“What?” Oikawa responds in confusion, he clearly had a rough morning, “Oh! Oh that, no actually. Gosh, I wish I was doing a cover reportage, my life would be so much easier.”

“Then what _are_ you doing here exactly?” Iwaizumi torts. He dislikes the fact that Oikawa is not as predictable as he thought.

“I’m in the students committee and it’s our job to help the university with this kind of events,” Oikawa answers despite Iwaizumi’s judging stare. “And for your information, I’m more of a freelance writer at the campus magazine. I only do special stories.”

Iwaizumi tilted his head. A graduate student, an exquisite way of thinking, an active member of the students committee, and a freelance writer at the campus monthly magazine. If this Oikawa is trying to impress Iwaizumi then he’s doing a bit too much, though it doesn’t mean it failed.

“Aren’t you something special,” Iwaizumi murmurs. He then realized how flirtatious his comment sounded and hopes that Oikawa didn’t hear it.

But he did.

“Not as special as yourself,” Oikawa returns the compliment. Iwaizumi felt awkward. He’s not used to being treated or treating other people nicely like this. Well, perhaps except Mihori—but she is always the only exception.

“Isn’t it hard to manage your time?” Iwaizumi remarks. He remembers his own time in graduate school which he spent being a full-time overachieving student. In fact, he never really joined any clubs or organizations. He remembers how people tend to be unpleasant during his childhood and he is very sure it’ll stay unpleasant for another lifetime.

“Yeah, definitely, oh dear god it’s frustrating beyond your imagination,” Oikawa says and for the first time this morning his face shows how stressed he is. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it. Life demands to be lived, just as much as the universe wants to be discovered.”

It’s been so long since the last time anybody ever said something non-academic yet still able to drain Iwaizumi’s attention.

“OK, I really should be going now,” Oikawa snaps out of sudden realization of how many precious minutes flew by. “It was nice meeting you again.”

Iwaizumi gulps an invisible lump hanging in his throat, nervousness, “Likewise.”

“You know, you’re not anything like other people say you are,” Oikawa says loudly after he takes a few steps further in to the building, “Actually… you’re not anything like other people at all, in a good way. It’s a privilege to know you more than just your academic title, Assistant Professor Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Iwaizumi stands perplexed as he watches Oikawa’s figure rushing through the rooms, greeting every staff he passes by (in which people seem to greet him back in such a friendly way, as if Oikawa’s existence is no longer unfamiliar for them) and of course making sure everything runs silky smooth before this guest visit.

Oikawa is right, not many people know him more than his academic title—or his bitter attitude. On the other hand, Iwaizumi is more than fine with people staying out of his life. It made Iwaizumi think, what is it with Oikawa that makes him comfortable enough to open up—even when just slightly? Is it his smile which reminds Iwaizumi so much of his late sister? Or the way he talks which sounds sincere and makes Iwaizumi feel less intimidated? Or the way he pays attention, unlike other people who comes up to him when they particularly need something? Whatever it is, Iwaizumi realized he isn’t used to this kind of treatment nor this kind of attention. It’s unfamiliar and people tend to fear what is unfamiliar.

After about ten minutes Oikawa passed by Iwaizumi again. He was half running out of the building, ready to clear sweep the next department before the guest professor pays his visit. Just before Oikawa fully exits the building, he turns his head around and waves casually towards Iwaizumi. His figure disappeared before Iwaizumi decides to either wave back or maintain the icy cold persona he holds dearly. Is Oikawa always this nice to other people or is Iwaizumi just being head over heels because he forgot how good it feels to be treated nicely?

_It’s a privilege to know you more than just your academic title._

“What is more to know about me beyond my academic title?” Iwaizumi wondered himself. He’s a loner from the start. The only person ever so close and so understanding for him is his sister, who is no longer in this world. He has trust issues because how badly people treated him, and he has no intentions to change it because there is likely no reason to do so. His passion lies in science, which makes it the only reason why Iwaizumi carries on every single day. It’s not unusual for people with bitter backgrounds end up being pulled away from public like himself. See? Basically, that’s everything about—

_Oh_.

That’s basically everything about Iwaizumi, which means Oikawa, considering he thinks out of the box unlike usual people his age and profession, knows everything about him. Iwaizumi never talks about his project other than to Mihori and his research associates, not until Oikawa caught his attention. On the other hand, Iwaizumi doesn’t have a single clue about what Oikawa is like, except well his active membership in organizations and the field he’s majoring in also the fact that Iwaizumi feels comfortable talking to him. Suddenly Iwaizumi felt a slight regret that he might not have any chance to get to know Oikawa even further. He seems like a person worth spending the time with, but then again, his project also needs all the attention possible.

You’re right Oikawa, life demands to be lived. You are also right that the universe wants to be discovered and in this time being, the universe seems to be a better option. An option that has zero chances of being hurt again. Iwaizumi vaguely remembers how it felt like to care for someone, but he will never forget how painful it was when it ended, even when the end was clearly visible.

So thank you, but no. There is a reason why Iwaizumi decided to shut down his emotions and it is a strong one. Besides, what are the chances he would ever see Oikawa again?


	4. The Prodigy

Iwaizumi was wrong. What are the chances he would ever meet Oikawa again? One in a thousand cases, but hey, no matter how small the probability—it’s not impossible. The universe is probably laughing its cosmic ass off right now. _This must be a joke_ , Iwaizumi said to himself as he spots Oikawa in the university library. He’s even in the same floor as Iwaizumi is and in the same section as well. The assistant professor couldn’t help himself from awkwardly stopping his steps and stupidly losing stability of the stack of books he was carrying. Iwaizumi’s elbow crashes into a massive shelf right after a failed attempt of backing off as he noticed Oikawa’s presence among the bookshelves.

“Oh hello again,” Oikawa greets cheerfully, still with that charming smile. He somehow isn’t bothered by the sound of books tumbling on the parquet floor. A chain of violent hushes was audible just seconds after the last book fell flat.

“Yes, uh, hello,” Iwaizumi replies rather awkwardly. He kneels and starts to pick up the books he wanted to take with him. Oikawa was ready to help but Iwaizumi, who is somehow a sudden nervous wreck, managed to pick up the last book from the floor.

“Are you always this jumpy?” Oikawa teases. Iwaizumi felt a pinch of embarrassment as he knew Oikawa caught his awkward gesture upon seeing him.

Iwaizumi clears his throat and holds the stack of books firm between his hands—just to make sure nothing stupid happens again. “I wasn’t expecting to see anyone. I was simply … startled.”

“Right. Of course you were startled,” Oikawa mutters in sing-song and with a cheeky smile that is. “Here, let me help you with that.”

And just in time, Iwaizumi’s stack of books is starting to slip. However this time, Iwaizumi reacted fast and managed to balance his books.

“No, thank you, I’m used to carrying heavy books,” Iwaizumi declines.

“Ohh so that’s why your arms seem so well toned even though you’re in academia,” Oikawa chirps. Iwaizumi cannot decide whether Oikawa meant it as a tease or a compliment. His smile is too bright… and _cheerful_ , though for some reason Iwaizumi is not bothered by it.

“I’m kidding,” Oikawa then laughs it off. “I’m rather surprised, actually, I thought people like you wouldn’t need to go to the library anymore.”

“Of course I do, I have my limits,” Iwaizumi says the first thing that pops out of this head. “What are you even doing here? This is the theoretical physics section. I had no idea about you and the student committee but I am definitely sure this is beyond your field of study.”

_Second semester master student for environmental engineering_. Crazy how Iwaizumi still has that detail attached to his head from the first time they met.

“Before you think I am stalking you, I am not, okay?” Oikawa claims in a rather defensive way. “I do realize where I am. So here’s the thing… after that interview I had with you, I decided to read your journals especially the ones regarding time travel. I think it’s fascinating and I want to know more. The guest professor, the one who came to visit, gave me basic information regarding the idea—“

“Hold on a second, you spoke to the visiting guest professor? I can see you’re quite an important person in the student committee but how did you get such access?” Iwaizumi interrupts.

Iwaizumi usually knows better and not interrupt his conversation partner, but now he is simply beyond curious. The guest professor was a charismatic man in his late 60s. He really is as important as he looks. Many of Iwaizumi’s colleagues wanted to discuss things with him personally but none of them were given the chance considering the guest professor’s strict schedule also the language barriers as the Argentinian professor prefers to discuss his works English.

“What, you mean like he’s off limits for students?” Oikawa asks back in confusion.

“No, I didn’t mean that, just… seriously, how did you do it?” Iwaizumi insists an answer, he hates not knowing. Typical science-people.

Oikawa raises his shoulders, “I just said hello during break and the conversation just sort of happened, I guess. Although, I was worried that my spanish would be rusty but that didn’t seem to be a problem.”

Graduate student majoring in environment engineering, second semester, an active member of the student committee, a freelance writer for the campus magazine, and speaks Spanish fluent enough to hold a conversation. Oikawa Tooru, what exactly are you?

“You speak Spanish?”

“Yeah, I have relatives in South America so I pretty much learnt the basics passively and then I went on a gap year to Argentina which helped me get used to the language,” Oikawa says rather giddily. He clearly missed Iwaizumi’s amused reaction to this information. “So anyway, the professor was super nice, and he gave me an idea of how relativity works. Speaking of which, he is also interested in what you’re working on. I didn’t say anything about time travelling, of course, I promised you I won’t. That’s that. I find this interesting and I want to know more. There you go, the reason why I am wandering around _your_ section of the library like a lost puppy. Then I met you here, what a nice coincidence.”

Iwaizumi shrugs. He opposes the whole concept of coincidences. The universe is rarely so lazy, he keeps that deep in mind.

“Yes, it definitely is,” Iwaizumi replies flatly and rather unamused. He then quickly glanced at his watch and noticed that his next tutorium is scheduled in half an hour. Oikawa caught his change of expression and apparently noticed an opportunity.

“Oh! Since you’re here and I might not have enough time to wander through the jungle of theoretical physics, could you perhaps suggest me an introduction book on the field you’re researching?” Oikawa asks with great interest, he then quickly adds. “If you don’t mind, please?”

It’s not the first time someone is interested in Iwaizumi’s research, and it is not the first time anyone asked him for recommendations. When asked about his research, specifically the one regarding time travel, Iwaizumi prefers to keep things to himself. For one, it is to some extent a confidential project, and another reason is simply that Iwaizumi doesn’t easily trust people.

“I don’t think you’re going to find anything helpful here, you lack the fundamental understanding,” Iwaizumi says. Though harsh, Iwaizumi does have a point. “But that shouldn’t stop you from learning, especially when you’re interested in the topic. So here’s what we’re going to do—”

Iwaizumi places his stack of books on a table beside them. He reaches for his leather sling bag and pulls out a medium sized book. Iwaizumi glances at the cover before handing it to the student in front of him.

_Physics of the Impossible_ , the title reads.

“I’ll lend you this. It’s an introduction book written by Michio Kaku, an American theoretical physicist. It covers not only time travel but also other science-fiction stuff like teleportation. I’m sure it’ll be a good start,” Iwaizumi says. “This is also a personal favourite of mine.”

Oikawa’s face shows visible excitement.

“But I’ll only lend it to you on one condition,” Iwaizumi quickly adds. He throws Oikawa a serious stare. “I am going to be bluntly honest with you.”

Iwaizumi pushes away his pride as his curiosity took over, “There is something about you that I can’t quite put my finger on. I can understand why you’re active in the student committee, why you joined the campus magazine, why you learned Spanish, and I am sure you have a reason why you choose to major in engineering. I see that you grew interest on my field of research as well, which is also understandable at least from my point of view. But I really don’t understand, _why_ are you doing all this.”

Iwaizumi pauses to find the right words while Oikawa decided to keep silent.

“And don’t say you’re doing this just because you _like_ it,” Iwaizumi says which invited a smile on Oikawa’s face.

“Well, I will have to disappoint you. Because as a matter of fact, I _do_ like it,” Oikawa answers with the one thing Iwaizumi doesn’t want to hear. “I like being in student organizations. I like contributing to the campus magazine. I like learning a new language. I like expanding my knowledge and at this moment, I’m really interested in time travel and I’d like to know more.”

Oikawa’s first impression may seem obnoxious. But now that Iwaizumi has went through a few conversations with the said man, he is confident enough to say otherwise. Oikawa’s confidence can come off as arrogance and some of his comments can rub people the wrong way. But the answer that Oikawa had just offered was said with no single hint of arrogance. It was sincere and not made up. Which unfortunately doesn’t satisfy Iwaizumi’s curiosity. He finds it hard to believe that anyone would do anything without something pushing them. True that one should always have passion in work, but what Oikawa is doing is more like joy.

“Who are you Oikawa Tooru, exactly?” Iwaizumi asks bluntly.

The question brought a side smile in Oikawa’s face. Despite being heart-warming and sincere as always, it now has a hint of mystery.

*

His name is Oikawa and he is a born genius—a prodigy, as psychologists often refer. In research literature, the term prodigy is defined as a person under the age of ten who produce meaningful output in some domain to the level of an adult expert. Child prodigies are rare, and Oikawa Tooru is one of them along with Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Pablo Picasso and Carl Friedrich Gauss.

Oikawa’s talent lies in mathematics and it was first discovered by his father when he was only 2 years old. Fearing that Oikawa’s fondness in numbers might be a sign of autism, his parents took him to a psychologist only to confirm that he is indeed special—in a different way. Oikawa could memorize and analyse number much faster than any child his age. By the time he was 5, Oikawa can divide two 8-digit numbers in his head. At the age of 7 he is already familiar with differential and integral calculus. He even started ‘playing around’ with university level mathematics even before he finished second grade.

Oikawa obviously outshined anyone around him. His psychologist monitored his development, but she wasn’t the only one. Oikawa was featured in local news a couple times. He had talks with university professors who were amazed by his abilities. He even took part in a scientific study that is researching on the brain stems of born prodigies. As a toddler, Oikawa didn’t understand why adults are obsessing over him. He didn’t feel _different_ at least until he attended school. There Oikawa learned that the numbers and equations that seem so natural for him, are in fact, not at all easy for other kids.

The term _prodigy_ derives from the Latin _prodigium_ , a monster that violates the natural order. Scientists even agree that genialness is an abnormality—a birth defect. And like all defects, Oikawa’s off the chart abilities came with a price as it took a toll on his mental health.

Oikawa’s social skills were very poor. He had a hard time getting along with other kids—either it’s because of his obvious talents or because of his lack of self-esteem. The fact that adults, scientists, neuroscientists and psychologists obsess over him is also not helping. His parents obviously tried to provide him a normal childhood, but it was damn near impossible, especially with people and local news tailing Oikawa’s every move. The more he ages, it became clearer that the genes that other people see as a gift is more like a curse.

The nightmare went on until Oikawa was 14. When other kids his age are beginning to have the times of their life, Oikawa could barely start a conversation. He barely had any friends and the loneliness is devastating. One random day he simply refused talking to the psychologist monitoring his development. He hid from any kind of media attention. He even stopped going to school.

“What is the point? I know more than my teachers. I can solve equations just as good as university professors. I don’t have anyone to talk to and none of the kids will hang out with me.”

It crushed his parents’ heart. The one thing they feared has become a reality as they failed to protect Oikawa not only from the outer world but also from himself. Young Oikawa quickly fell into depression—or more likely, it became too much for him to hide any longer. His parents did everything in their power to get Oikawa his life back. From consulting to other psychologists to stopping contacts.

At 15, after graduating junior high but before entering high school, Oikawa was sent to live with his relatives in Argentina for a year—far from where he came from and where no one knows about his abilities. A fresh start was exactly what Oikawa needed. In high school only a handful of close teachers and counsellors knew Oikawa’s background and they were determined to get Oikawa the normal life he longed. This time Oikawa is old enough to understand that with great power comes great responsibility. Since then he hid his prodigious skills and enjoyed challenging himself with new things.

It’s hard to grow up in being different, Oikawa would agree to that.

*

“You’re not like other people,” Iwaizumi adds.

“Does that bother you?” Oikawa slyly responds.

_Yes_ , but Iwaizumi didn’t say it out loud.

“No, I’m just a curious man looking for answers,” Iwaizumi answers.

“Is it so hard for you to accept that from 7 billion humans in this world, there are some who chose to lead an easy-going life instead of focusing on one grandiose purpose?” Oikawa asks with a bit of exaggeration in his voice.

Iwaizumi couldn’t reply to Oikawa’s statement without sounding like a pompous know-it-all. But Oikawa could pretty much decipher his facial expression—the curiosity written all over it. To be honest, Iwaizumi isn’t the first person to ever question his way of living life. However, he is the first to insist in knowing the backstory Oikawa is dying to push back.

“I’m just someone who lives to enjoy the moment,” Oikawa finally said still with that mysterious smile on his face. “Maybe you should try it too.”

He then takes the book in Iwaizumi’s hand, lets out a cheeky smile, and walks away.

“I’ll give it back soon enough,” Oikawa says loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear but still tolerable for other people in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN** : I know making Oikawa a born-genius/prodigy is very far off from his character in canon. But as I mentioned before, I originally wrote this story for another fandom. I usually keep the characters in my stories as true to their canon characters as possible.
> 
> And the book I mentioned, Physics of the Impossible, is a real book and I actually have it hahaa. It’s quite a read if you’re interested in stuff like that ^^


End file.
